


[Peter/Carl]像大海一样

by Scipiod (Softgem)



Category: The Libertines
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softgem/pseuds/Scipiod
Summary: 一个皮卡存档。





	[Peter/Carl]像大海一样

 

你好奇怪，他轻声说。他凑到我的耳边。不知道多少年过去了，我依然无法习惯他突如其来的、理所当然的、全无涵义的调侃的撩拨的亲近。他是不是没有距离意识？这方面我想他有点像拉美人。我听说那里人人都相互亲近，就像兄弟姐妹。只不过他现在并不在我身边。只是回忆过于鲜活。

  
几分钟前，我在思考这个。几年来我一直在想着……想着，那里或许有一个房子。就像海德公园一样宽阔，只是透明的穹顶在拙劣地掩饰着它并非真正的露天广场。它不是一间有落地窗的咖啡厅，不是二战时被炸毁的酒吧，不是阿尔比恩，不是我们曾逗留过的任何一座房子，它也不在滑铁卢，不在马盖特，不在诺曼底，它什么都不是。它只是一个房间——隔着不会说谎的玻璃，你看得到外面。你只是永远都出不去。

一个回放。皮特的声音。

\- 你听得到火车的声音吗，你听得见吗？

\- 别傻了。我们在这里——在地下。在……在不是主城区，离主城区有多少公里的地方。（我记不清了。）

\- 听。（他很固执。）

他让我听，我听不见；我知道我不可能听见。我们在地下，一个黑暗得无以复加的地方，光是黑暗本身就能把列车汽笛这样的千禧年世纪之声隔绝在外，光是破烂的程度就能吓跑一切天使，而极厚的墙壁阻挡着一切外界的声响。我记得我感到气恼，一种奇特的挫败——在离谱、过分喜剧、胡言乱语的分量上我再次败给了他。我没法听见他所能听见的声音。

结果他让我直起身子。我照做了——感到身上的衣服被汗粘带在皮肤上，感到一阵锐疼刮过心口，我甩开被汗湿的刘海，而那只是一次简单的挪动，直起身子并不能让我听见更多。皮特是个他妈的智障：他在我身后发出奇怪的声音，开始模仿火车。我笑得不能自已，他醉了之后会变得不可理喻地幽默，也愚不可及地像个小丑。那是在他的幽默还没变得那么尖锐刻薄的时候。是在他的拳头还没变得幽默的时候。……上帝啊，那时候该有多年轻啊，他。还有我。在那个昏暗的津液与汗液丛生之地——当皮特哭泣的时候，还会有酒精和眼泪——我究竟以一个年轻的生命之身份逗留了多久？

\- 去浪荡吧，善良的灵魂！  
（彼特说，瓦·瓦·罗赞诺夫说，都一样。）

又一个回放。那是某年（哪一年来着？）的一个冬天。现在卡尔·巴拉特从我身上抽离；作为第三者，他才能清楚地看见一切。他——我——还记得皮特喂他吃三明治；发现自己咬下皮特凑到他嘴边的糟糕三明治的进程几乎行云流水一气呵成之后不禁有些愕然。这样的行为已经发生过好多次，而他第一次感到愕然。这愕然又引起了恐慌：他或许终于意识到这样的自然意味着什么；这样的意识让他彻底明白，他爱皮特究竟是怎么一回事。

结果我咬伤了皮特的手指。随后几天，他手指上的伤口因为玩弄吉他而鲜血淋漓，像一面忿忿不平的军旗。

\- 你为什么不去他妈的包扎一下？

\- 我要弹吉他，你个冷血的傻逼。你不想看见这个，呃？看看这个……我在为你流血。

\- 别这么戏剧化。（我感到困窘，而且血让我不安。皮特的血让我不安。）

\- 我在为你流血……（他开始胡乱哼唱。）

那之后的剩余，我实在记不清了。总之，那个时候我还没想过要离开他。我也不知道我对他说了什么；那个时候我们说得实在太多。一个人可以隐瞒多久？我从来不知道这个问题的答案。但是你一定经历过这样的事：你抬起头，你的视线慌不择路地钻进他的眼睛；然后你就以为你爱他。这是整个世界上最自然不过的事。

他还在为你流血呢；可是他只是蹭破了点皮。问题出在那些看不见的血。在深处，那些灰暗的地方，它们早就淌成河流，淹没我们的过去，即将涌进我们的将来；而将受伤手指作为战旗的小舟，在浪尖上一打，沉入了海底。

这是一片红海。要打捞需要摩西来分开。

而那艘船——

\- 你看见了吗？所以我们需要，需要过滤掉这种涩。

\- 什么涩？

\- 这种。当你不断地说话，并且酒劲逐渐过去的时候——你的舌头。你能感到你的舌头，越来越重。这是那种涩。

\- 虚无。

\- 好。虚无。灵泊。

\- 灵泊之海。

\- 我们在海上——

\- 阿卡迪亚。

\- 没错，你知道。阿卡迪亚。

\- 为了阿尔比恩。

（现在，谁说了哪句话已经无法分清了。话语在酒精和药里溶解，混成一团。）

——那艘船驶向阿卡迪亚。我们就在上面。我们的阿尔比恩。我们前进，我们后退，我们随波逐流；我们分裂，我们合并，我们创造并亲手毁灭希望。有些时候我现在都能看见Peter的眼睛；那双眼睛出现在我的笔下，出现在一行醉醺醺的打字机字符之前。尽管他并不在我身边，他却无处不在。我不得不承认，在某种程度上，他就像阿尔比恩本身：他是漂泊的二十世纪。

史泰登岛渡轮出发了，自由女神像忍受着沉默；与此同时，我们的纽约公寓充斥着幽灵。站在圣心教堂的阶上，你能看见巴黎上空布满光点的穹苍。*没有更多的回放了；事实像大海一样，简单、轻松、黑暗而甜蜜地将我们淹没。

**Author's Note:**

> *改写自Carl Barat自传《三便士回忆录》。


End file.
